


"Il mio era un semplice post di prova."

by skyearth85



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen, fanfic_italia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-29
Updated: 2009-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyearth85/pseuds/skyearth85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ho trasmesso un semplice messaggio con su scritto <em>test entry</em> nel canale gamma, quello destinato ai messaggi con bassa priorità."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Il mio era un semplice post di prova."

**Author's Note:**

> **Post originale:** [qui](http://community.livejournal.com/fanfic_italia/360888.html?thread=2242744#t2242744)

"Capitano." Spock gli allungò un e-document. La sua faccia tradiva un certo disappunto (naturalmente invisibile a tutti coloro che non erano fluidi in Spockaniano avanzato).  
"Qualcosa non va Signor Spock?" Provò a chiedere il capitano.  
"No."  
Mmm... era stata una risposta troppo affrettata, con mancato inarcamento del sopracciglio. _Occultamento_.  
"Sputi il rospo. Altrimenti per ripicca la potrei spedire ad assistere McCoy nelle sue valutazioni mensili." Tornò alla carica.  
Spock evidentemente doveva essere veramente molto infastidito (o molto inorridito alla prospettiva di dover lavorare a stretto contatto con il burbero dottore), perché ci mise solo qualche secondo a capitolare.  
"Stavo aiutando il Tenente Uhura ad effettuare qualche test sui canali di comunicazione interna, questo pomeriggio."  
" _Effettuare qualche test_...?" La voce di Kirk aveva una chiara sfumatura maliziosa.  
Spock, come al solito, ignorò il commento.  
"Esatto. Mi ero limitato a una test entry."  
"Cioè?"  
"Ho trasmesso un semplice messaggio con su scritto _test entry_ nel canale gamma, quello destinato ai messaggi con bassa priorità."  
"E...?" Kirk era sicuro che c'era dell'altro.  
"584 messaggi. Per un totale di 4028 parole, o 21143 caratteri."  
"Spiegati meglio."  
"Capitano, inspiegabilmente il mio post ha creato una serie di risposte, dove i membri dell'equipaggio si sono sentiti in obbligo di commentare postando quelle che vuoi umani definite barzellette, canzoni, storielle e altre amenità. Alcune con testi piuttosto inappropriati vorrei aggiungere."  
Kirk stava visibilmente ridacchiando (e in segreto chiedendosi come era possibile che si stesse perdendo tutto il divertimento, _pro-memoria_ : controllare con i suoi occhi il post incriminato).  
"Cose che capitano signor Spock."  
"Ma perché? E' illogico tutto ciò. Il mio era un semplice post di prova. Con che criterio hanno deciso che dovevano commentarlo?"  
"Oh Spock, questo è uno dei grandi misteri degli esseri umani. Lascia loro carta bianca e ti ritroverai l'Odissea."  
Il capitano ricevette Il Sopracciglio più alto del solito.  
"Non credo che _culo basso bye bye_ rientri nella categoria da lei citata."  
Il capitano scoppiò a ridere, mentre il suo primo ufficiale si esibiva nella sua vulcaniana interpretazione di _Sono Pazzi Questi Umani_.

**Author's Note:**

> scritto per la _Seconda Edizione della Scrittura Casuale su Test di Prova_ @ [fanfic_italia](http://community.livejournal.com/fanfic_italia/), e vincitore di un [mini-premio](http://community.livejournal.com/fanfic_italia/411255.html) :)


End file.
